The Stuntman
by Baby HanChul
Summary: Hangeng dan Heechul merupakan pemeran pengganti yang bekerja di Hollywood, awal pertemuan mereka di masa lalu akan terus teringat oleh Hangeng yang lebih muda 10 tahun dari Heechul HanChul Couple


**Judul : The Stuntman**

**Pengarang : Baby HanChul**

**Cast :**

**. Kim Heechul : 30 years old**

**. Hangeng : 20 years old**

A/N : Bayangin aja yak si Heenim lebih tua dan si koko mukanya unyu umurnya 20 tahun

"***"

"Aku pulang," dahi Heechul berkerut tidak senang sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu apartmen miliknya.

Kakinya melangkah masuk, tatapan matanya tajam melihat sesuatu yang tergeletak di dekat kaki kursi. Heechul menundukan tubuhnya untuk meraih benda tersebut, "Bra?" desis Heechul.

Heechul kembali berjalan menuju kamar miliknya. Di sepanjang perjalanan ia terus menemukan benda-benda yang dikenakan oleh wanita, seperti baju, celana, bahkan celana dalam.

Heechul samar-samar dapat mendengar bunyi desahan-desahan halus dari dalam sana. Ia berdecih sebal saat dirinya yakin siapa yang telah dengan seenak jidat menggunakan kamar pribadinya untuk berbuat mesum.

Heechul menendang pintu kayu itu hingga kini terpampanglah dengan jelas dua manusia tengah bercinta.

"Brengsek!" Suara bass Heechul mampu menginterupsi kegiatan dua manusia di sana.

Laki-laki setengah telanjang mengeluarkan miliknya paksa dan lantas membenarkan letak celana jeans-nya yang tadi terbuka hingga ke bagian lutut, sambil nyengir ia memberikan salam pada sang tuan rumah, Heechul.

"Hai hyung sayang, apa kabar?" ucapnya basa-basi sambil berusaha membungkus tubuh wanita partnernya dengan selimut.

"Sayang, maaf hari ini diinterupsi, aku janji besok kita akan lanjutkan lagi." Laki-laki itu mencubit pelan hidungnya.

Heechul yang merasa jengah melihat adegan cemen di hadapannya memutar kedua bola matanya malas, "Kyuhyun, cepat keluar dan juga jangan lupa bereskan kekacauan di luar."

"Baik hyung!" Seru Kyuhyun cepat sambil menarik tangan wanita partner sexnya.

"Jangan kau bawa selimutku idiot! Kau harus cuci semuanya!" Teriak Heechul saat melihat mereka berdua dengan terburu-buru memakai pakaian mereka kembali.

Setelah berkata demikian Heechul melangkah kakinya kembali menuju dapur, ia membuka kulkas lalu mengambil sebotol air mineral dari sana. Sebelumnya, Heechul menuangkan air tersebut ke dalam gelas. Saat hendak ingin meminumnya, ekor matanya melihat secarik kertas yang tertempel di bagian atas pintu kulkas.

Dengan cepat Heechul menarik kertas itu lalu membacanya. Ia meletakan gelas yang isinya sudah kosong ke atas meja, "Aku lupa kalau hari ini ada syuting."

Heechul dengan malas akhirnya menempelkan kertas itu kembali di atas kulkas. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yang sudah ternoda oleh perbuatan Kyuhyun sepupunya.

"Ck! Lagi-lagi dia memakai kamar ini. Dia kan punya kamar sendiri, brengsek!" Gerutu Heechul sambil kakinya menendang dua buah bantal yang terserak di lantai.

Heechul membuka lemari kaca yang terletak di sudut ruangan, mengambil sebuah kaus berwarna hitam dan lantas memakainya cepat.

Mematut dirinya sebentar di dapn cermin, Heechul mengecek apakah luka-luka dua hari yang lalu masih membekas atau tidak. Ia sedikit memencet beberapa bagian di area wajahnya yang masih membiru.

"Sial! Memarnya belum hilang." Umpatnya.

Heechul memandang sekeliling mencari tas selempang yang biasa digunakannya. Setelah dapat, ia menyambar benda itu dan lantas bergegas menuju tempat syuting. Satu hari melelahkan lagi yang harus ia lewati.

"***"

Kim Heechul, seorang pekerja di Hollywood. Terdengar hebat, tapi dia sama sekali tidak terkenal. Dia hanyalah seorang stuntman atau pemeran pengganti. Wajahnya selalu disamarkan atau didempul sedemikian rupa hingga menyerupai wujud sang aktor utama.

Dia memang sama sekali tidak terkenal, namun tanpa orang seperti dirinya tentu tak akan mungkin ada film-film pencetak box office di berbagai negara. Kalau diibaratkan dengan anggota tubuh mungkin dirinya seperti bulu rambut yang tumbuh untuk melindungi kulit. Dia? Dia ada untuk menjaga kesempurnaan fisik sang pemeran utama.

Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun lamanya Heechul bekerja di bidang ini. Hal ini menandakan pula telah berjalan selama itu saat terakhir ia menginjakan kakinya pertama kali ke Amerika, negara dengan perindustrian film paling jaya di dunia.

Ia datang ke sini tidak sendiri. Sebelumnya ia mengajak Kyuhyun, sepupunya untuk ikut serta. Setidaknya ada yang bisa dijadikannya tempan bicara sampai tempat bertengkar di tempat asing seperti ini.

Kepergian Heechul ke Amerika sebenarnya cukup mencengangkan. Kegagalannya dalam hubungan percintaan dan juga tes masuk universitas bergengsi di Korea membuatnya bersumpah akan menjadi orang yang berhasil di negri orang. Dan sepertinya sumpahnya kini membuahkan hasil. Selain hidup berkecukupan di negara ini, bisa menafkahi keluarganya di Korea, bahkan ia juga bisa membantu membiayai kuliah Kyuhyun di sini.

Bicara soal Kyuhyun, sepupu Heechul satu ini sebenarnya sudah berkali-kali ditawari oleh para pencari bakat dari Korea yang entah kenapa kebetulan ada di negara ini. Namun dengan keras kepalanya ia menolak. Sebab ia berpikir lebih baik ia memulainya dari Hollywood walau dengan perjuangan ekstra keras tapi hasilnya sangat memuaskan, mungkin jika suatu saat ia kembali ke Korea, pasti dengan mudahnya ia terkenal. Siapa yang tak mengenal bintang dunia bertaraf Hollywood? Hanya orang kampungan yang seperti itu, pikirnya.

Seperti Heechul, Kyuhyun pun juga merupakan aktor. Ya, walaupun dia hanya kebagian peran berkata 'hei' atau bahkan hanya terlihat di kamera sekitar dua puluh detik, tapi itu sama sekali tidak masalah baginya. Toh, semuanya berawal dari hal kecil bukan?

Kyuhyun pun bisa membiayai kehidupan pribadinya dari hasil kerjanya, ya walaupun sedikit masih harus meminta bantuan Heechul. Sedikit menyusahkan memang apalagi sifatnya yang benar-benar playboy membuat Heechul hampir dihabisi oleh preman pinggiran kota Los Angeles, biar begitu Kyuhyun merupakan salah satu manusia yang dianugerahi kemampuan intelejensia tinggi hingga ia dengan mudah masuk universitas ternama di sini.

Kembali soal Heechul, pekerjaannya sebagai pemeran pengganti mengharuskan dirinya menguasai setidaknya dua ilmu bela diri, beruntung sewaktu ia masih di Korea ia sempat ikut Taekwondo hingga sabuk hitam serta ekskul kendo sampai tingkat tiga. Selain itu, ia diharuskan juga memiliki stamina tinggi, sebab semua yang dilakukannya membutuhkan nyali dan ketahanan fisik yang luar biasa.

Heechul sudah ribuan kali melakukan adegan berbahaya. Bahkan yang paling menakutkan adalah ia harus melompat dari gedung bertingkat setinggi ratusan kaki hanya menggunakan tali sling sebagai pengaman. Menyeramkan? Tidak. Baginya itu hal seru dan menantang, walau nyawa taruhannya.

Ia bahkan sudah sering kali pulang dengan wajah babak belur. Entah itu karena terjatuh saat syuting atau tidak sengaja kena pukul pemeran pengganti lain saat melakukan adegan berkelahi.

"***"

Heechul berjalan pelan memasuki studio, "Hai." Sapa Heechul.

Seorang laki-laki berkulit gelap serta berambut kribo berbalik, "Hey yo! Kau lama Casey." Laki-laki itu menyambar tangan Heechul, memintanya untuk berjabat tangan ala gangster pinggiran kota Amerika.

"Hai Carl, maaf adikku membuat ulah."

"Lagi? Biar kutebak. Dia meniduri teman kampusnya lagi? Hey! Itu kemajuan besar! Itu artinya adikmu cukup populer. Tapi kau harus ingatkan dia untuk memakai pengaman," Carl memelankan suaranya pada kata-kata terakhir.

Heechul tersenyum masam saat mendengar ucapan sahabatnya tadi, "Aku akan membunuhnya jika dia ketahuan meniduri gadis lain lagi."

Carl berpura-pura ketakutan mendengar ucapan Heechul, "Hay ya. Kukira kau sudah tinggal di negara ini sudah sangat lama."

Heechul berdecih, "Ck! Aku orang timur Carl. Ingat timur dan barat beda. Dan aku akan membunuh Kyuhyun jika dia berani berkelakuan seperti itu,"

Carl terbahak mendengar ucapan Heechul, "Okay, okay kawan. Kuharap kau tidak ikut membunuhku dengan tendangan kung-fu..."

"Taekwondo," potong Heechul cepat untuk membetulkan ucapan Carl.

"...yes, taekwondomu itu, bicara soal taekwondo. Kau tahu regu stuntman kita bertambah satu orang."

"Siapa?"

"Orang oriental sepertimu."

Heechul mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Korea?"

"China mungkin."

"China?" Heechul tersenyum meremehkan. "Kung-fu panda!" Dengan gaya kuda-kuda ala kung-fu Heechul berkata demikian. Mengikuti sebuah pose dalam sebuah film animasi yang berhasil masuk dalam jajaran film box office.

"Avatar, Aang!" Balas Carl yang juga meniru kuda-kuda Heechul,

"Jackie Chan," Heechul terkekeh, "lalu, dimana orangnya?"

"Ah," Carl mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru, diikuti oleh Heechul tentunya yang penasaran.

"Itu!" Seru Carl, "Hei anak baru kemarilah." Carl memberikan kode bagi seorang laki-laki oriental yang baru muncul dari balik pintu toilet.

Laki-laki itu mendekat, "Apa kabar semua, salam kenal." Sapanya hormat sambil sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

Carl mengangguk-angguk, "Oh ya, tadi siapa namamu, aku sedikit lupa."

"Hangeng,"

"Oke, Han dia Casey, salah satu regu stuntman di kelompok ini," ujar Carl memperkenalkan Heechul.

Melihat itu Heechul mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba mengajak Hangeng untuk berjabat tangan. Sambil tersenyum lembut Hangeng menyambut uluran tangan Heechul.

"Salam kenal, kau bisa memanggilku Geng."

"Casey Kim," Heechul ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah sepertinya sesi perkenalannya telah habis. Sebaiknya kita langsung ke lokasi, sang bos besar telah menunggu kita." Carl langsung merangkul Heechul dan juga Hangeng, membawa mereka menuju van khusus yang nantinya akan mengantarkan mereka menuju lokasi syuting.

"***"

Hangeng yang memang baru di sana hanya bisa melihat Heechul yang sedang didandani oleh salah satu make-up artis. Heechul yang merasa risih akhirnya buka suara.

"Kenapa kau terus memandangiku seperti itu heh?"

"Ka-kau bukan orang Amerika asli bukan?" tanya Hangeng terbata.

"Dan kau juga," tebak Heechul, "bukan, aku orang Korea, dan aku berani yakin kau baru datang ke sini. Bahasa Inggrismu payah." Heechul mengambil sebotol air mineral setelah penata rias selesai merias wajahnya.

Hangeng terkekeh pelan, "Iya aku baru,"

"Baru apa?" Heechul membuka tutup botol mineral itu lalu menenggaknya sedikit.

"Baru lima tahun di sini,"

"OHOK!" Heechul menyemburkan kembali air mineral yang baru sebagian ditelannya, "LIMA TAHUN? SERIUS?"

Hangeng terbahak mendengar ucapan Heechul barusan, "Haha~ aku bercanda, aku baru tiga bulan di sini."

Heechul tertawa sebal, "Brengsek."

"Loh kenapa? Aku hanya bercanda." Hangeng kembali tertawa.

"Ya, terserah katamu lah," Heechul bangkit dari duduknya, namun belum sempat ia berjalan sebuah suara berat menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Kim,"

Heechul menoleh ke sumber suara, "Apa sudah giliranku?"

"Ayolah jangan banyak bercanda, big boss sudah menunggu di luar, dan kau Han kau juga keluar, kru film sudah menunggu kita." Ujar Carl.

"Baiklah," Heechul mengambil mantel yang digunakannya sebagai kostumnya kali ini. Sebelum kakinya mencapai pintu Heechul menghembuskan napasnya berat.

"Adeganmu kali ini menabrakan dirimu di atas speed boat bukan?" Tanya Hangeng yang mengekor padanya.

"Ya, untuk apa kita jauh-jauh ke dermaga kalau bukan di sini kita akan mengambil adegan, kau kira kita sedang liburan?!" Seru Heechul sengit.

"Kau tidak bisa berenang?" tebak Hangeng.

Heechul mendelik mendengar pertanyaan Hangeng, "Siapa bilang?"

"Dari sikapmu yang gugup dan berkali-kali menghembuskan napas berat."

"Kau bukan Sherlock Holmes."

"Tapi aku tahu itu, benar bukan?"

"Aku bisa berenang, bodoh." Merasa kesal heechul meninggalkan Hangeng untuk keluar dari van.

Hangeng menatap datar, "Hanya laut, kedalamannya pun tak sebarapa, lagipula untuk adegan ini semuanya telah diperhitungkan oleh sutradara dan juga Carl bukan?"

Heechul menoleh, "Hanya laut, air, asin, laut lepas pantai yang, yah... Mungkin sedalam ratusan kaki, dan jika perhitungan mereka tidak matang tamat riwayat."

"Kukira kau seberani apa yang seperti dikatakan oleh Carl."

Heechul melengos, "Perbaiki dulu kemampuan berbahasamu baru kau bicara denganku, Inggrismu dan aksen Cinamu membuatku mendadak ingin menghantam kepalamu dengan balok kayu."

"Kau kasar,"

"Yes, I am."

"***"

"Camera, rolling and action!"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah speed boat meluncur cepat membelah angin dari sebuah dek kapal putih yang berada nyaris dekat lepas pantai. Speed boat itu terus melaju cepat dan menukik berkali-kali saat segerombolan speed boat lain datang menghadangnya.

Sang pengemudi berusaha sebisa mungkin terlepas dari kejaran mereka. Dirinya yang sama sekali tidak memakai baju pelampung mengisyaratkan dirinya seperti seorang tahanan yang buron.

Sang pengendara menghadap ke belekang sesekali untuk melihat apakah orang-orang yang mengejarnya berjarak cukup jauh darinya. Orang itu menyunggingkan senyuman sinis saat tahu dirinya lebih unggul dalam hal kecepatan dari mereka.

Namun orang itu sepertinya tidak mengetahui kalau persis di depannya saat ini melintas sebuah perahu nelayan. Belum sempat ia menyadari dan menikung, sebuah tabrakan dahsyat tak terhindarkan. Perahu dan juga speed boat itu meledak dan terbakar karena efek dari tangki bahan bakar speed boat yang pecah dan juga percikan api yang dihasilkan dari gesekan saat tabrakan.

Si pengendara speed boat itu tak terlihat semenjak ledakan besar tadi. Entah ia menyeburkan diri ke laut atau tubuhnya terbakar dan ikut meledak. Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab kemanakah si pengendara itu.

"Oke cut!" Sang sutradara menginterupsi. Adegan mematikan untuk hari ini selesai. Ia merasa sangat puas dengan hasil kerja Heechul yang menurutnya mengaggumkan. Mungkin kalau bagi orang biasa orang itu pasti mati di tempat.

Para kru film dan juga petugas penyelamat pantai langsung menyerbu ke tempat di mana Heechul menyeburkan diri ke dalam laut lepas. Mereka harus segera membantu Heechul untuk kembali ke kapal. Mereka mencari Heechul di antara reruntuhan dan bangkai kapal serta speed boat yang terbakar. Namun nihil! Heechul tidak ada di mana-mana. Dia tidak terlihat bahkan di permukaan laut semenjak ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke laut.

"Tunggu sebentar, tadi bukannya Casey menceburkan dirinya ke laut? Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" Hangeng berkata terbata pada Carl.

"What?! Jadi sedari tadi Casey tidak terlihat? Astaga, kita harus mencarinya, bisa jadi dia tewas. Ini lepas pantai dan berada ratusan kaki jaraknya dengan dasar laut." Carl berkata panik.

"Biar aku yang mencarinya." Tanpa tedeng aling-aling Hangeng buru-buru melepaskan kaos hitam yang dikenakannya, dan dipenuhi dengan perhitungan yang matang ia langsung melompat terjun ke air tanpa bantuan alat pernapasan sama sekali.

"WHAT?! Hell! Apa yang dilakukan laki-laki Cina itu?" Carl mendelik melihat tindakan konyol yang dilakukan Hangeng, begitupun dengan semua orang yang berada di sana.

"Padahal regu penyelamat pantai baru saja akan melakukannya." Sang sutradara kini bangkit dari kursinya, hanya sekedar untuk melongok ke air dari dek kapal.

Bermenit-menit berlalu belum ada tanda-tanda yang kemunculan Hangeng maupun Heechul. Tim penyelamat sudah diperintahkan untuk mencari keberadaan mereka berdua. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian—sesaat sebelum tim penyelamat itu menceburkan diri mereka—sesosok tubuh menyembul dari dalam air. Itu Hangeng, setelah sosok itu muncul sepenuhnya—bersama dengan Heechul yang berada di salah satu lengannya—mereka mulai bergerak mendekati kapal.

"Dia pingsan!" Teriak Hangeng dari dalam air.

Setelah sampai di haluan kapal, dua orang kru film mengangkat tubuh Heechul naik ke atas kapal, diikuti oleh Hangeng di belakangnya.

"Cepat berikan napas buatan padanya, dia hampir mati." Teriak Carl.

Baru saja ada regu penyelamat yang mendekat, Hangeng buru-buru melompat, ia langsung mengambil alih tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. Dengan cepat ia menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Heechul, sebelumnya ia menutup hidung Heechul—bertujuan untuk menghentikan semua jalur udara keluar. Beberapa menit Hangeng mencoba memberikan napas buatan dan melakukan CPR ringan akhirnya Heechul siuman. Ia memuntahkan begitu banyak air dari dalam mulutnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Casey?" Tanya Carl sedikit panik.

"Pusing, berkunang-kunang, kram, dan terkilir."

"Jawaban yang padat. Apa kau bisa berdiri?" Carl mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku mencemaskanmu."

"Aku bukan orang jompo Carl." Heechul mendengus dan bangun dengan perlahan. Ternyata ia masih belum menyadari keberadaan Hangeng yang kini tengah menatapanya sebelum sebuah tangan menyangga punggungnya dan membantunya berdiri.

Heechul tersentak kaget, "China-man?"

"Kau masih belum bisa berdiri bukan?" Hangeng masih setia memegangi pinggang Heechul.

Dahi Heechul berkerut bingung, namun dengan cepat ia menjentikan jarinya, "Ah! Kau menyelamatkanku, terima kasih." Heechul berbicara menggunakan bahasa cina yang membuat Hangeng tertegun.

"Kau bisa?"

"Aku hidup sepuluh tahun diatasmu dan aku pintar," Heechul terkekeh, "karena kau telah menolongku, dan kupikir kemurahan hatimu akan mendapatkan nilai setengah, bagaimana kalau kau antar aku pulang habis ini?"

"Apakah butuh ke rumah sakit?"

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku bukan orang jompo, kakiku hanya terkilir besok mungkin langsung membaik."

"Kau superman?"

"Mungkin iya, jika aku diberi cryptonite aku langsung tewas."

Hangeng tertawa mendengar gurauan konyol Heechul, namun segera tawanya terhenti saat suara Heechul menginterupsi, "Yah! Kau bisa menggendongku?"

"Harusnya memakai tandu."

"Tidak, kau lihat semua kru meninggalakanku begitu saja." Heechul pura-pura merajuk.

"Itu salahmu juga yang tadi bilang kau tidak apa-apa, tadi mereka kira kau akan mati."

"Memang, tapi itu tidak terjadi. Oke, sekarang cepat antarkan aku pulang."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hallo baby HanChul kembali kkkkk~ terima kasih sudah mau membaca, saya akan sangat senang jika kalian terhibur, saya baru loh, terima kasih banyak *bungkuk*


End file.
